(Pre-Heresy) Eaters Of Worlds
by gafuk77
Summary: A small 2,000 word long short story about Wronde squad from the World Eaters Legion in The Great Crusade, retaking a civilized world from Rebels.
World Eater's Short Story: Wronde Veteran Squad

Legionnaire Garron stood with his bolt pistol aimed at the Rebel, his chainsword growling in pleasure. "What are you waiting for?" The rebel asked quizzically, his face masked by a black, blood stained scarf.

Garron didn't reply, instead he sliced the rebel's head off with his chainsword. Blood fountained out of the wound and began forming on the ground. The corpse collapsed to the ground with a wet crunch.

Sergeant Wronde came up from behind him, patting him on the shoulder. Garron steadied himself and spun to face his sergeant.

"Good job, these Rebels don't deserve The Emperor's Light" Wronde said his eyes scanning around the once peaceful hab, that was now a slaughterhouse of fourteen dead Rebels and traitors from within The Imperial Army.

"Thank you sir, reports have come in from brother Sargoth that a battalion of Rebels and a company of rebel armoured vehicles are headed from the valley's into the central city downtown plaza" Garron replied, holstering his weapons.

"Let's head there now, The Hanson's Mortars Army regiment should be able to hold them off until we reach there" Wronde spoke, turning and walking towards the doorway, the door blown off it's hinges by a single boot to it.

Planet 'Seventy-Ninety-Fifty' had rebelled against The Great Imperium, in response The Emperor, Horus and Angron decided on sending the 15th, 26th, 78th, 21st, 11th and 19th companies down to retake the planet.

The first contact assault on the city was bloody and had caused terrible losses in The World Eater's ranks.

***** Flashback******

"Sergeant Wronde?" Angron's rough and disturbingly deep voice asked throughout the flagship.

"Present, my Primarch" Wronde replied, his voice quiet compared to Angron's and his Devourer's.

"You and your squad of three marines will drop with the first wave, follow the orders to assault the city, you'll most likely be up in the plateau's for the majority of the battles, raiding enemy supply convoys and bases" Angron replied, waving his hand to signal Wronde that he could gather his men and prepare to launch.

Wronde walked out of the conference room, behind him the voice of Angron was rambling to another squad leader. He held his white helmet under his armpit and his bolt pistol and chainsword were hooked onto an magnetic waist utility belt.

He grinned and started his trail to his squad's quarters, they must've been preparing for the deployment as when he reached them they were all geared up and dueling with their chainsword, off, of course.

"Hey sergeant!" Sargoth's oddly excited voice said, as the marine entered the small bunk room. Sargoth turned his face back to Garron who sent a sharp elbow into his ribs. Sargoth danced backwards before delivering a kick to Garron's chest, tossing him back.

"Stop dueling and follow me to the drop pods" Wronde replied, a smirk on his face. They holstered their weapons and shook each other's hands before following their sergeant towards the deployment room.

******Done*******

"Contact!" Wronde yelled, diving into a huge black scorched crater in the cobblestone street. A missile exploded against a building behind him, throwing debris down, crushing Army men.

The rebel arteillery vehicle rolled forward into a crater, firing off another salvo into a building. The vehicle was a mix of a pickup truck and a basilisk cannon. Rebel's clothed in black flak vest loaded huge missiles into the cannon before firing it and repeating the process.

Garron fired his bolt pistol blindly from the crater next to Wronde. Another missile rocketed out of the cannon, smashing into a Imperial Army chimera. A pair of soldier's scattered from within the chimera, crying in fear and pain before being shot by sniper's on the roofs of buildings.

Garron fired his bolt pistol into the first infantry Rebel who ran in front of the arteillery vehicle, auto gun blazin. The Rebel toppled over his chest blown out in a huge gaping hole of blood and gore.

More droves of Rebels charged forward through the city street, their weapons cutting down anything in front of them. Many were cut down by thumping exploding missiles that came from The Whirlwinds and Hydras behind the front lines.

A column of Leman Russes from The Imperial Army rolled forward, their battle cannons tearing apart Rebel vehicles. Chimeras deployed Army men who squeezed off shots into the encroaching Rebels.

Garron looked up as the loud whine of jetpacks came from behind him. The sight of Lhorke Assault squad was awesome, their bolt pistols barking in mid-air, their jetpacks shoving them up into the air against the gravity of the planet.

They landed down on top of a Rebel transport, their chainswords chewing through the vehicle's roof, slicing apart the driver. An autogun barked from the passenger seat and sergeant Lhorke retracted him gauntlet out of the vehicle.

"Looks like we're going to have to break in the back brothers" He spoke calmly, firing a bolt into the trucks back holding section. "Legionnaire Yolrak, you go first, I'll deal with this traitorous passenger".

Legionnaire Yolrak ran down the length of the transport and plunged his chainsword into the hole and started to slice a circle shape. A shotgun shell threw him backwards off the truck and under the wheels.

"Yolrak!" Lhorke screamed running towards where the marine was last at. A blast of promethium came from behind the truck and within seconds Yolrak was up in the air, alive. He landed on the truck's roof again and fired his bolt pistol clip into the hole.

The gurgling of a few Rebels dying signified the time to enter. Brother Hanna hopped down through the hole, his chainsword whirling around, slicing a Rebel's head off in a shower of blood.

Garron stood up and lopped a Rebel's head off, before putting four bolt shells into another Rebels throat. Wronde tossed a frag grenade into a cluster of a Rebels, they exploded and flayed the Rebels into pieces of bloody raw meat.

Garron blocked a combat knife as it came in for his head. The Rebel that tried to stab him was instantly regretting attacking The Emperor's Warriors. Garron headbutted the Rebel, breaking every bone in his face before firing a bolt into his head.

A Army mortar team set up in a crater, loading a mortar and firing it upon another different transport. Flames licked at the Rebels heels, the smoulder flames burning groups of them as they tried to escape the flames.

Garron chuckled and swung the chainsword in a wide arc, chopping the Rebels body in twain. His bolt pistol clip dropped to the ground before he slammed another into the pistol before unleashing two bolts into another Rebel.

Wronde drew his bolter from a leather back holster, holstering his bolt pistol and chainsword. He fired bolt after bolt into the droves of Rebel soldier's. Steam hissed out from the bolter before it barked again and four more Rebels dropped to the ground.

Garron holstered his bolt pistol and gripped his chainsword in both hands. He blocked a power sword from the Rebels leader. He didn't even notice it was the leader until a few seconds later.

"You foolish marines won't live long if you don't accept your true nature" The Rebel leader, Osborne spoke. Garron kneed the traitor in his throat, before kicking him in the stomach.

"What true nature? To not kill you?" Garron asked before the power sword struck him in the gut, and then in the throat. He didn't fall instead, an instant rage came over him and he delivered thirteen quick and deadly blows to Osborne's chest, slicing him apart.

They both collapsed in bloody heaps, their bodies buried beneath another wave of Rebels. Nobody would notice them, both of them would wake up later.

Wronde fired off another barrage of bolts into a Rebel cluster, showering the street in even more blood. He turned as the sound of bolter fire came from his left, revealing the two other Wronde squad brothers, Brother Sargoth and Brother Fiend.

Fiend was a rage machine, his chainsword slicing Rebels apart in each strike. His bolt pistol barked as well, shredding Rebels apart in fountains of their blood. His blue and white armor was completely slathered in blood.

Sargoth meanwhile was bashing Rebels in the face with a iron warhammer like weapon. He gripped his bolter in one hand and the warhammer in the other. He brought the hammer down upon another Rebels skull, smashing it into a bloody mess of brain and skull fragments.

They both were crowded with Rebels who tried to viciously fight them in close combat. Each muzzle flash and swipe the chainsword took down three or more Rebels in bloody fountains of death.

It wasn't long before Fiend and Sargoth had cleared a path around themselves and the sidewalk on their side flanks were clogged with blood and corpses. Blood and mush had blockaded most of the alleys and flanks, and the fighting had been reduced to close combat, very few vehicles could fit into the street anymore.

The corrupt governor that had sparked the rebellion was nowhere in sight and nobody could tell that had was in the fallen's mist.

Lhorke squad had breached the transport, carving a bloody path through out the holding bays. Lhorke himself dealt the killing blow to the passenger that had shot his hand.

Stolle Assault Squad from 11th company butchered their way through a complex maze of buildings, offices and homes alike. Lead by Sergeant Stolle they used their chainsword and bolt pistols to their advantage, in the close quarters combat.

' _Ares' Fury'_ , a rhino carrying a squadron of World Eater marines smashed it's way through the street, sponson mounted heavy bolters chewing apart Rebel infantry forces. The gunner who manned the pintle mounted heavy bolter squeezed off salvo after salvo into Rebels.

The rhino was scared from numerous battles, against Xenos and human's alike. The impregnable armor of it was scorched of any paint and markings. Banners flew high, held in place by a single wooden pole.

Wrande led Sargoth and Fiend forward, his bolter butchering a thin path towards, where the commander was thought to be. He holstered his bolter and drew his chainsword, swiping it at Rebels with each step.

He was smothered in blood and the white and blue colours of his armor were hidden beneath thick layers of dark red blood. Fiend and Sargoth were alike, their weapons swinging and barking as Rebels fell to the ground.

He snapped a rebels neck with his free hand before plunging his chainsword through another's thigh, sawing up the Rebels body until he reached the Rebels head, slicing him in two pieces of bloody flesh chunks.

"Sergeant, when will these Rebels give up?" Fiend asked before lopping a Rebels arms off in two quick successive blows.

"I don't know Fiend, but I do know that this is enjoyable" Wronde replied, drawing his bolt pistol and firing a bolt shell into a Rebels skull. He grinned before turning and slaughtering more Rebels with his already blood slathered chainsword.

' _Acidus Acies'_ Another World Eater Rhino rolled through the clogged street, behind ' _Ares' Fury_ '. They both kept the buildings that held Rebels pinned down while Stolle squad came from within and destroyed them .

Sargoth's rhythmic beat was beautiful, his fancy display of chainsword and bolter actions, without even noticing it. He would fire off a burst of bolt shells into the Rebels before stabbing at them with his chainsword.

"Sergeant Wronde, Caliban Jaeger's are sending down several battalions of Army men down to assist you" Angron's booming voice spoke through the vox link to his flagship, The ' _Conqueror'_.

It was a luck filled moment, huge drop ships came from the sky, their exterior bolters carving apart Rebels and their few vehicles that remained. The Rebels had lost well over seven hundred men and were on their last legs, only about 100 of them remaining in the fight with around twenty vehicles.

Within minutes ' _Caliban Jaeger's_ ' appeared on the field, heavy weapon teams set up and began firing on the few Rebels that tried to recover. It was just a matter of time before they all fell to the blazing guns of The Emperor's Wrath.

Wrande breathed and lowered his weapons, his eyes processing the retreat of the Rebel army. Fiend's chainsword still sliced apart any Rebels who were caught in its iron teeth. Sargoth still squeezed off shots into the Rebels, chuckling as each one fell into bloody heaps.

Caliban Jaeger's came in from behind the squad, their dark green uniforms shining through the mess of tangled dead Rebels and a few Army men and around a squad of World Eater's.

General Morten himself stood in the street, a shotgun gripped in both hands. Two Army men in lighter green armor with the same insignia stood next to him, clutching autoguns against their chest.

Wrande holstered his weapons, reaching his hands up to his helmet and unlatching it. Steam hissed out of the helmet's seals, before it slid off his head and revealed a scared face.

Wrande had gray hair that hung low down to his chin. A gray beard covered his chin and his eyes were golden and pristine.

He walked over to Morten, a grin on his face. He carried his helmet under his armpit and stopped smiling when Morten spotted him.

"Sergeant Wrande! Still breathing?" Morten said, sarcastically. He shook Wrande's hand before staring at the marines face. The constant thumping of arteillery was annoying Wrande as he tried to focus on his old time friend.

"I sure am! Are we cleared for a retreat?" Wronde asked, stuttering on the word' retreat'. General Morten nodded before walked forward through the ruins.


End file.
